


Вызима сервис

by Scheinbar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 05:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15406164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scheinbar/pseuds/Scheinbar
Summary: Ты можешь выйти в интернет почти в любой точке планеты, но это не спасет тебя от голодной кикиморы. От нее тебя спасет "Вызима сервис", предоставляющая неимоверно широкий спектр услуг: от упокоения негодующих призраков до заговоров на успешную сделку.





	Вызима сервис

Лютик любил свою работу так, как ни одну из девушек. 

Шутка ли – сам директор Фольстет позвал его на стажировку, когда Лютик еще только заканчивал вуз. Получить приглашение от «Вызима сервис» это чего-то да стоило, и в своих глазах, и в глазах одногруппников он тут же поднялся на заманчивую высоту. 

Впрочем, сам Лютик довольно быстро понял, что работа предстоит тяжелая, и опыта у него для нее ой как мало. За последние годы люди стали ходить к ведьмам и чародеям как к дантисту: или регулярно, или когда сильно прижмет. Но все же после дантиста не остается десяток жертв, если магия дает неконтролируемый выброс, или «маленькая порча» оказывается мощным проклятьем. Сначала Лютик терялся, ожидая, что их закроют после каждого провала. Но постепенно привык и понял, что правильно подобранные слова могут успокоить практически кого угодно. 

Он понял это так хорошо, что Фольстет не скупился на повышения, и постепенно Лютик стал одной из его левых рук. Впрочем, до правой руки ему все еще было далеко, но ведь он не был Весемиром или Трисс. Он был доволен тем, что имел. По крайней мере, все окружающие в это верили. 

И в то же время была у Лютика голубая мечта. Просто голубейшая, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Самый загадочный и сложный, самый непредсказуемый и засекреченный отдел «Вызима сервис» - ведьмаки. Их все еще боялись, их все еще ненавидели, но без них не могли никак. И Лютик аж вздрагивал от предвкушения, когда представлял, как ему доверят выправить общественное мнение об этих чудесах генной инженерии. 

Лютик ими восхищался. В основном, издалека, потому что близко подходить было опасно. Ведьмак, возвращавшийся из командировки, был усталый, раздраженный и чаще всего раненный или отравленный эликсирами. С ними имели дело целительницы и в редких случаях чародейки, остальные же сотрудники держались на безопасном расстоянии. Но Лютик очень, очень-очень хотел подобраться ближе. 

Особенно к одному из них. Гераль из Ривии, загадочный и относительно молодой ведьмак, за глаза называемый Белым Волком. Лютик знал, что директор Фольстет особенно ценит его, что даже Трисс и Йеннифер были им увлечены, что милая Шани всегда занимается его целительством лично. И в то же самое время Лютик не знал про него ничего. Это ужасно раздражало. 

Именно поэтому, услышав, что намечается корпоратив, на котором будут все – все! – отделы, Лютик еле удержался, чтобы не издать победный клич. Неделя казалась бесконечно длинной, но все же наступила пятница и он, нарядившись и прихорошившись, приехал в зарезервированное для них кафе. 

Ведьмаки уже были там. Неловко топтались все вместе, отводя взгляды от остальных присутствующих в зале и тихо переговаривались. Лютик быстро облизнул взглядом широкие плечи Геральта и отошел к коллеге, который уже успел опустошить несколько бокалов шампанского. 

\- Давай догоняй! – Коллега всунул Лютику в руки бокал и прищурился, оглядывая зал. – Начальство еще не прибыло, можно расслабиться. 

\- Можно подумать, ты при них не расслабишься. – Фыркнул Лютик и пригубил напиток. Краем глаза он следил за Геральтом, и ему показалось, что ведьмак следит за ним в ответ. 

\- Геральт «сто пудов» тоже здесь. – Продолжил коллега и Лютик невольно напрягся. 

\- Ты о чем? – Спросил он, не ожидая хорошего ответа. 

\- Так он с каждым пойдет после того, как его Йеннифер опять послала. – Хохотнул коллега, - После своих зелий всегда как чумной, даже не разбирает толком, кто его ебет. Эти ведьмаки совсем крышей поехали, зачем их только позвали сегодня!

\- Любопытно. – Холодно ответил Лютик, чувствуя, что начинает злиться. И как это могло происходить у него под носом? И он ничего не замечал? – Ну и что, многие ебут? 

\- Ну, кто не зассыт, тот и ебет. – Философски заметил коллега и причмокнул губами, - Ради такой задницы можно и рискнуть. 

В этот момент Лютик заметил Фольстета и решительно направился к нему, собираясь выяснить: какого хрена? Ну не мог директор не знать того, что происходит у него в организации! И закрывал на это глаза? 

\- На пару слов? – Лютик лучезарно улыбнулся, прожигая начальника злым взглядом, и тот закатил глаза. 

\- Ну что ты доебался, а? – Фольстет приветственно махнул Весемиру и снова повернулся к Лютику. – За два часа с окончания рабочего дня вроде никто накосячить не успел. Выпей, расслабься… 

\- Ты знаешь про Геральта «сто пудов»? – Лютик сузил глаза, понимая по реакции Фольстета, что тот знает, ох как знает. – И что это за дерьмо? Ты хоть представляешь, что будет, если оно всплывет? 

\- Ну так займись! – Фольстет развел руками. – Ты с первого дня на них чуть ли не прилюдно дрочишь, так давай, вперед! 

\- Что? – Лютик недоверчиво уставился на директора. Тот устало махнул рукой. 

\- Займись ими. Весемир давно просил толкового парня, который бы превратил их из монстров в благородных рыцарей в сияющих доспехах. Действуй. – Фольстет хлопнул его по плечу и отправился в глубь зала, чрезвычайно собой довольный. 

Лютик повернулся, раздумывая над тем, обожает он директора или ненавидит, как вдруг заметил Геральта, медленно бредущего по коридору в сторону туалетных комнат. Решив, что сегодня удача на его стороне, Лютик направился за ним, не имея совершенно никакого плана и собираясь импровизировать. 

Геральт стоял у столешницы раковин и мыл руки. Он увидел Лютика в зеркале и невольно напрягся, когда тот закрыл на замок за собой дверь. Но тут же расслабился, решив, что парень не представляет собой угрозы. Он так и стоял, глядя на отражение Лютика в зеркале, пока тот медленно приблизился к нему и оперся ладонями о поверхность по сторонам от него. 

\- Геральт? – Тихо спросил Лютик, глядя на них в отражение. Они были почти одного роста, и, хотя Лютик не пренебрегал спортзалом, Геральт был мощнее и шире. Лютик подумал, что он бы и сам его выебал, и ноги бы под ним с радостью раздвинул. Ведьмака хотелось приручить, чтобы ел с рук и урчал, подставляя беззащитное брюхо. 

\- Да? – отозвался Геральт, когда дольше молчать стало уже невозможно. Он чувствовал спиной тепло тела Лютика и ему очень хотелось сделать пол шага назад и прижаться к нему. Ведьмак вернулся этим утром, проведя почти неделю в канализациях и вычищая оттуда мелкую погань. Ему больше всего хотелось как следует потрахаться и выспаться, чтобы забыть об этой вони и бесконечных воплях нечисти. 

\- Расстегни ремень. – Приказал Лютик и руки ведьмака дрогнули. Он не ожидал, что этот вечно веселый парень сразу поймет, на какие точки надо надавить. Горячая волна возбуждения ухнула вниз по телу, член окреп и уперся в джинсы. Геральт поднял руки и вытащил ремень из пряжки, приподнимая футболку и позволяя увидеть полоску волос, спускающуюся от пупка по животу. Он хотел покрасоваться, показать себя, мол, смотри, смотри! А как наглядишься так бери.

\- Хороший мальчик. – Заметил Лютик, усмехаясь. Он вытащил его ремень из шлевок и аккуратно завел руки ведьмака за спину, связывая запястья. Геральт поежился и закрыл глаза, отдавая инициативу и наслаждаясь этим. Лютик запустил руку в его волосы и намотал белые пряди на кулак, заставляя откинуть голову и прогнуть спину, балансируя на пятках. 

\- Мне нужно, чтобы ты дал обещание. – Лютик продолжал выгибать Геральта, второй рукой шустро расстегивая его джинсы и обхватывая уже отвердевший член. Ведьмак толкнулся навстречу и зашипел, когда Лютик больно дернул волосы, заставляя остаться на месте. 

\- Обещание, Геральт! 

\- Какое? – Наконец спросил ведьмак, изнывая от невозможности начать вбиваться в теплую твердую ладонь, так чудесно обернутую вокруг его члена. Спина начинала побаливать от неудобной позы. Он чувствовал себя слишком открытым и уязвимым, слишком возбужденным и слишком жадным до ласки.

\- Обещай отказать каждому. Каждому. – Лютик выпустил его волосы, и они рассыпались белым крылом. Ведьмак откинул голову на плечо любовника, пальцами связанных рук комкая ткань одежды. Он попытался развести ноги еще шире, когда почувствовал, что Лютик обхватил его член и второй рукой. Приспущенные джинсы стреножили его, и Геральт сердито выдохнул, желая избавиться от мешающей одежды. 

\- Хорошо. – Пообещал ведьмак и не смог сдержать стон, когда умелые руки на чего члене начали двигаться быстрее, сжимать сильнее, прямо как он любил. Ему даже захотелось, чтобы Лютик не закрывал дверь. Чтобы кто-нибудь вошел и увидел, как ему надрачивают член, а он только подставляется, распластавшись на теле случайного любовника. 

\- Трахни меня! – Выдохнул Геральт, чувствуя, как руки Лютика хозяйничают у него между ног, перекатывая в горсти яйца. Лютик фыркнул и прижал пальцы к его входу, отчего ведьмак напрягся, балансируя на грани оргазма. 

\- Если выполнишь обещание. – Лютик посмотрел на него в зеркало. – Какой ты красивый, с ума сойти! А на моем члене будешь выглядеть еще лучше… 

Геральт застонал, кусая нижнюю губу и кончил, пачкая руку Лютика, свои штаны и зеркало перед ними. Он часто дышал и мелко вздрагивал, когда скользкие от спермы пальцы любовника еще раз прошлись по яйцам и члену, но не возражал, позволяя исследовать себя. Наконец Лютик выпустил его и осторожно развернул, помогая прислониться к столешнице. Вытащив ворох бумажных полотенец, почистил Геральта, и вернул на место его одежду. 

\- Так обещаешь? – снова спросил он, заглядывая в его глаза. Сейчас, когда Геральта отпустило, он видел, что Лютик еще почти мальчишка. Мальчишка с отчаянными глазами и нахмуренными бровями, который боится не его, а того, что ведьмак ему откажет. 

\- Обещаю. – Повторил Геральт, подставляя лицо под поцелуи.


End file.
